During the past year we have continued our work applying rapid MRI to guide simple and complex mechanical and biological interventions. We are developing clinical-grade catheter devices to perform simple endoluminal interventional procedures in peripheral arteries, and thereafter to recanalize chronic total occlusions of peripheral arteries. Other catheter devices also are under development for real-time MRI procedures in animals and for novel X-ray guided procedures. We are developing catheter-based mitral annuloplasty to treat functional mitral valve regurgitation. We are beginning development of clinical grade tools to perform these investigational procedures in patients. We continue to develop methods to combine or fuse prior MRI-derived regions of interest with real-time X-ray during preclinical and clinical catheter-based procedures. For example, our X-ray Fused with MRI (XFM) system enables a novel approach to non-surgical mitral valve repair. We are enhancing this system to correct roadmaps for cardiac and respiratory motion and for catheter motion. We continue to prepare for clinical testing of real-time MRI to treat human disease, including obstructive peripheral artery atherosclerosis. We are enhancing techniques of rapid MRI to guide interventional procedures for these clinical treatments. We have begun collaborative work with the laboratory of Robert Kotin toward efficient gene transfer for treatment of Duchenne Muscular Dystrophy.